ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Careful Bandaging (Prologue)
The episode opens inside the starship, as Angela has just finished Reia's bandages around her injury. Angela: There, all done. Kiva: That's great. - Reia put on her current uniform, having the bandages underneath, and came out of the medical chamber with Angela and Kiva. The trio headed to the bridge and sees Ratchet and Sasha working over the scanner. Ratchet: I'm relieved that Reia took a wise approach with the perfume. Sasha: True, beloved. Ratchet: Oh, Reia! How are you feeling? Reia: A bit edgy, but I'm okay. Angela: She just need to watch for sudden moves, Ratchet. Kiva: Yeah. Ratchet: Oh, I see. Then the task becomes clear. We'll make some preparations for Katrina's Halloween party and celebrate there when finished. Sasha: During the decoration process, Kiva can look around town and find a flower for Reia. Ratchet: Any idea which flower? Reia: (I haven't thought about it..) Kiva: I think it'll be easier if we can find some chamomile flowers. Ratchet: Chamomile flowers? Sasha: Interesting.. That might be the flowers we're looking for. Reia: But, where in town are we going to find this type of flower? Kiva: Well, we should start at a flower shop. Angela: That's a good start, Kiva. X-23: Captain, I request to stay at the starship. The interrogation process can be a bit frustrating. Ratchet: That's fine, Laura. You and a handful of members will keep an eye out. X-23: Understood, captain. - Ratchet and the others get on the starship, but Reia suddenly stopped because of her recent injury. Kiva: You okay, master? Reia: Yeah, the left shoulder is getting annoying. Kiva: I know. Here, let me help. - Kiva put Reia's right arm over her and helps her get inside the dropship as it departs to Sleepy Hollow. During the trip, Reia keeps thinking about the fight back in Duloc where random voices flashed through her mind. Kiva: You alright, master? Reia: Well... Ratchet: Wait a minute... Did you remember what happened back in Duloc? Reia: Mostly, but... It's hard to remember why I activate the perfume in the first place.. Kiva: You sing. Ratchet: Huh? I didn't know you're a singer, Reia. Reia: It's a hobby of mine. *quietly* But which song reacts to the perfume like that? I don't..understand.. Kiva: I remember the song going like this.. - Kiva sang the same song that her master sang a while back. Reia's memory quickly came back and, realize that was her lullaby, began to cry in both pain, because of the left shoulder, and emotion, because it reminded her of her past. Kiva: You okay, master? Angela: Looks like she remembered her lullaby. Ratchet: (I wonder...) Kiva: You got an idea, Ratchet? Ratchet: Yeah. The perfume somehow has a small side effect on Reia. With that memory came back to her, Reia should be fine for now. - Kiva then comforts her master, as Reia keeps crying over the memories she had. Kiva: *hugging her master* Shh... Sasha: What do you mean a small side effect? Ratchet: Well, the perfume had its memory issues at first.. Reia took on her Enchanted Form only for a short time to avoid a long term memory loss. At least, that's what Laura told me. Reia: *sniff* It's all true... Kiva: Shh.. Don't speak, master. Sasha: I assume if she stays in her Enchanted Form for too long, her memories will vanish? Ratchet: Yeah, unless Queen Maline has something to say to Reia. For now, let's just focus on the flower and the Halloween party. Kiva: Totally. Reia: Kiva? Kiva: Yes, master? Reia: I'm sorry...for making this impossible choice to transform for you.. Kiva: Shh... It's okay, you did the right thing. - The dropship lands near a new town as the intro starts. Category:Scenes